empire_of_atlasfandomcom-20200214-history
Cia Skyloft
If you were looking for the Central Intelligence Agency (C.I.A.), click here. Alternatively, click here to return to characters page... : "Ex-guardian of time, and angel of death. I also serve the young master Aryll's needs, I answer the door, I clean up the estate, I also take out the trash, and I also devote myself into killing little fucks like you..." : '-- Cia greeting an unwanted guest in Hyrule Castle' : : "Said three hail marys, ate my vitamins, fucked off and died, amen..." : '-- Shadow verison of Cia quoting Walter C. Domez from Hellsing Abridged Ep. 8 when finishing off Ref-Mai Heartripper, one of ADVENT's Chosen Elite' Cia is to Aryll McLinkerson, as Zinjai is to Zinyak/The Protagonist, as Walter is to Sir Integra, her personal hand-picked servant, companion and caretaker. Also retainer if the dark future predicts it where Aryll is coronated as the Red Queen at Emperor Slyther's blessing. Cia is also formally known as the Guardian of Time for the Hyrulean collective, and is also known to show love affections to Lincoln, despite a brief period of disappointment and jealousy thinking that Zelda was more special to Link than she was... Alignment *Allied (True Neutral) Race *Hylian Nationality of Origin *Kingdom of Hyrule (Skyloft) Orientation and Titles *Guardian of Time (Prior to Demise's corruption) *Aryll McLinkerson - Companion/Servant/Retainer *Angel of Death *Black Witch (As alternate to Dark Sorceress) *Dark Sorceress (Formerly) History For a time, Cia's counterpart Lana, whom had sided with the Goddess Hylia, especially Lincoln's Hyrule, while Cia already felt dead inside, and her only passion was to see Hyrule burn to the ground. Prior to this hostile behavior, Demise has admitted to the Atlan Council in present time, that he was responsible for Cia's corruption, thus taking advantage of her emotions, weaponizing it against Zelda in particular and hoping that she would have one more chance to let Lincoln really know how she felt before she sought to wipe out time and space itself by creating a mass distortion of paradoxes in the river of time, thus this attempt angered the Atlas Defense Force (ADF) to intervene and detain Cia prior to the ending of the HKSAS task-force Operation Shining Beacon. This also angered and alerted the Nessarn Task Force (NKTF) to Cia's actions... To save both Cia and Lana from being killed simutaneously, Link traversed back in time prior to his sister impaling Cia with her wristblades from behind, and reached out to Cia with a love sting. From there, Cia insisted that she would kill everyone and destroy the omegaverse, but it is thanks due to her hesitation and emotional breakdown that this wasn't today. The ADF then proceeded to apprehend Cia upon arrival. Link and his family beckoned Locke and his MP's to stop, however Locke insisted that these were inherited orders coming from the All-Maker himself, to be brought before the Sniperdraconian supreme court, from there Cia's sentence and trial has been judged. Despite her crimes altering time and space in her favor, both the Hyrulean and Aionian Sniperdraconian collective overwhelmingly decided to pardon Cia of her past offenses, thus forgiving her. From that point onward, Cia found a new home in Lincoln's newly-built Hyrule Castle on Mars. Aryll at first hated Cia because she was trying to hurt her brother, and sister-in-law. But ever since the All-Maker's judgment took effect in Slyther's favor, Aryll and Cia grew to have a bond of each other. Cia has since then, served Aryll's interests, and her protection as her voluntary servant and companion. Arsenal *Cia's state-of-the-art weapon, the Sceptre of Time, allowing her to take advantage of time itself, and hit her enemies with fast retaliation, has served as both her melee and ranged weapon... *Cia also has acquisitioned an XM-70 Tiberon gauss rifle for her field operations, as given by STAG's arsenal, courtesy of Commander Glenroy... *Cia once used a heavily modified variant of the Sybaris rifle as seen in Warframe. This is proven during her time in Operation Shining Beacon... *Cia could also periodically akimbo both her sceptre and a STAG exxidus rapier... Gallery (To be added) Trivia *Cia first appeared in the Legend of Zelda kick-off franchise, Hyrule Warriors, only to be perceived as a major antagonist of the game. The EoA course of the story follows in a similar path, only to to the exception that Cia was sparred and became once again, a close ally to Link and primarily his sister, Aryll. *According to the EoA lore, despite Cia's afflictions to Link, it is also confirmed that Cia is Hylia's daughter, making Lana her twin sister... Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Specialists